Psychic Shock
Awakening Saga (覚醒編) is the 9th series of Duel Masters card sets. It can be distinguished by the symbol. List of Sets * DM-36 Psychic Shock (DM-36+1D Psychic Shock Plus One Dream) * DM-37 Dark Emperor * DM-38 Angelic Wars * DM-39 Psychic Splash * DMC-59 Ambitious Samurai * DMC-60 Eternal Death * DMC-62 Ultra NEX * DMC-63 Lunatic God * DMC-64 CoroCoro Legend 7: Dynamite Movie * DMC-65 The Movie Deck: Ultra Fire Spirits * DMC-66 Duel Masters: Super Best * DMC-67 Dramatic Wars: Fire and Dragon * DMC-68 Dramatic Wars: Angel and Demon It also features promotional cards from Year 19. Timeline After the war between the Evolution Creature and God creatures ended, new creatures emerged from dimensional holes, bringing forth powerful Psychic Creatures. Details Psychic Creature and Hyperspatial Spells began to appear leading to a new variety of deck-types. Creatures with various Soul abilities also featured throughout the block. While popular when introduced, many Psychic Creatures were fairly basic and not often used in a competitive settings until later. After DMC-63 was released, further God creatures were not created, shifting focus to Psychic Creatures. Reaper archetype creatures were last seen in DMC-60 Eternal Death but no White Knight creatures were released with a mark. With the mention of Command on Darkness Dober, the Command Archetype expanded throughout the block creating new Command races for the civilizations, as well as later Psychic Super Creatures. Awakening Saga: Competitive Environment DM-36 Stage Psychic Creatures had appeared and began to feature in most competitive decks. Similar to the popularity of Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality, control decks began to use Great Chakra, the Storm Awakened and Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened for their power and release effect. Other aggressive decks began to use cards such Bolshack Dragon, the Temporal Blaze and Alligator, the Awakened Flower Beast for aggressive plays. A new series of deck was created, one that uses no creatures and instead relied on using cards such as Cosmic Darts and Hyperspatial Spells. It is the first non-creature deck that won reliably. However, decks that topped the competitive scene were Hydro Hurricane, Graveyard Rush, Mad Romanoff + Miraculous Meltdown combo deck, and decks using Sir Virginia, Mystic Light Insect and Inferno Sign. Decks based around the Chain ability and Cyber G Hogan's Chain Cascade started to become popular, while featuring mainly mono-Water at first, later changing into a deck with many "put into the battle zone" effects. A combo involving Twilight Sigma, the Super-Electric and Orochi, of the Hidden Blade was also developed as a way to swarm the field with creatures. DM-37 Stage Cheap psychic creatures of Kutt, Temporal Brawler, Untouchable, Temporal Hero and Martini, Temporal Dancer appeared, allowing a single hyperspatial spell to bring out more than one Psychic Creature at a time. Powerful Hyperspatial spells also appeared with Hyperspatial Dravita Hole and Hyperspatial Vice Hole as well as Dias Zeta, the Temporal Suppressor leading to an increase of control decks featuring spells and further enhancing the Cosmic Darts hyperspatial deck. Due to these spells, many of these games were decided to have a clear game winner in the first 5 or 6 turns. After the largest non-official tournament nationwide was held, Hyperspatial control decks were shown to be the top deck in the competitive scene while featuring hand destruction cards such as Lost Soul and Jenny, the Dismantling Puppet. It was followed by other hyperspatial decks using Nature for mana acceleration, as well as other decks focusing on the rush with Jon, Temporal Explorer and Untouchable, Temporal Hero. These decks also featured the Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God and Miraculous Meltdown combo. DM-38 Stage Aggro decks using Genji Double Cross, Blastdragon started to form as a counterpart to the Light / Water / Darkness hyperspatial control decks. Other decks containing the Mad Romanoff combo, Inferno Gate or Hydro Hurricane continued through-out the meta. Anti-meta Water / Darkness Graveyard rush decks using Fuuma Gorgonshack appeared in the metagame to counter both the Aggro and Control decks. At the WHF official tournaments, the Galaxy, Temporal Immortal promotional Psychic Creature was released, leading to a new deck-type utilizing its effect with Orochi, of the Hidden Blade. DM-39 Stage Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler managed to further increase the strength of the Hyperspatial control deck. In the Open Class of the Duel Road tournament, both decks were Hyperspatial control. The Regular Class 1st place deck was a Darkness, Fire and Nature Mad Romanoff, the Wicked God rush deck and the 2nd deck being a Darkness and Nature rush deck. The July 23, 2011 update to the Hall of Fame made many changes to the control deck as well as weakening the Grave Evolution rush. Due to the inherent synergy of Diabolos Zeta, Annihilation Awakened and Hyperspatial Vice Hole, they both became the first cards to be listed on the Hyperspatial Premium Hall of Fame. Competitive Decks * "GENJI, Double Cross beatdown" * Hyperspatial control * "Cyber G Hogan" * "Orochi Immortal" * Grave Evolution rush * Cheval control * Fire/Nature Rush Important Cards * Hyperspatial Spells ** Hyperspatial Bolshack Hole / Hyperspatial Shooting Hole ** Hyperspatial Dravita Hole ** Hyperspatial Vice Hole * Cyber G Hogan * Fuuma Gorgonshack * Genji Double Cross, Blastdragon * Diabolos Zeta, Temporal Ruler * Orochi, of the Hidden Blade Category:Set Block